


A Star Among Us

by Mixolydia



Series: Ego Families [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ...The Watermelon is a Sims thing, Anal Sex, Antistein - Freeform, Bassinet, Bin/Trashcan, Bonding, British English, C-Section, Crying, Darkstache - Freeform, Ditching the suits, Don't Answer The phone when in the middle of Sex, Examination Table, Fainting, Fluff, Gift Basket, Headaches, Hugging the Toilet, I still can't name things, I swear, If Mark saw this i'm pretty sure he'd kill me, It never ends well, It went in but it can't come out, Kinda, Kisses, Labour, Low Blood Pressure, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Meeting Room, Mpreg, Non Explicit Surgery, Pain, Passing Out, Phone Sex, Phoning, Poor Wilford, Pregnancy Test, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant in Summer, Pure Love, Riding, Sex, Sims 4 Inspired, Sleeping in chairs, Smut, So many kisses, Spooning, Suits, Surgery, Texting, There's JUST enough of Celine in Dark for this to be possible, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, Waiting, Way early, Wet Patch, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, bed, bridal style carrying, caesarean section, contractions, early morning, ice-cream, kitchen, meetings, operating room, pain relief, pure fluff, sweating, tank tops, tears of joy, throwing up, ultrasound, watermelon, waters breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Wilford & Dark are in for a surprise.





	A Star Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story stemmed from the fact that my Sims 4 version of Dark and Wilf will not stop having babies... Like, seriously. They're on No. 20.
> 
> If you'd like to know about my Sims, then have a look at http://lydiahat.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> ...How did a 5 minute thought turn into an almost 5k long story?
> 
> Un-beta'd. There'll be a typo in there SOMEWHERE.

Wilford was woken up by the sounds of retching from the en-suite bathroom. He blinked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as realised that he was alone in bed. He swung his legs out of bed and slowly stumbled towards the door. He raised a hand to knock on the door gently.

“Dark…? Are you in there?”

The only response Wilford received was the sounds of more retching with the occasional splutter. He reached down to open the door and slowly pushed it in, peeking around the door and into the bathroom.

“Darkling, are you alright…?”

Dark couldn’t answer him as he finally lost the battle with his stomach and he threw up whatever he’d had for lunch the evening before. His grey skin was clammy and he was sitting on the floor, hogging the toilet, wearing only a tank top and a pair of boxers. He rested his head on the top of the toilet as his stomach continued to rebel against him. Wilford squatted down beside dark and rubbed his back in soothing motions as he emptied his stomach. Dark let out a sigh as his stomach finally settled down and he lent into Wilf’s touch.

“Are you alright, sweetheart? I’ve never seen you this sick before…” Wilford sounded concerned.

“I…I’m fine, Wilford.” Dark replied. “I’m not sure what that was all about. I assume it was something I ate.”

“…wouldn’t I have been ill too? We had the same thing after all.”

“I…It doesn’t matter. It’s out of my system now and I can’t sit in here all day. I have work to do.”

“…you could just take the day off.” Wilford brushed the hair out of Dark’s face “One day isn’t going to hurt us.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t be seen as weak…”

“…at least promise me you’ll go and see Edward if you’re no better soon.”

“…Fine.” Dark looked down and his hands.

Wilford wasn’t convinced that Dark would, but there was no changing Dark’s mind when he got like this. The best Wilford could do was keep an eye on Dark himself and speak to Dr. Iplier if he had concerns. He gently picked Dark up off the floor and sat on the rim of the bath as Dark brushed his teeth, before leading him back through to the bedroom so they could get ready for the day. What Dark failed to mention to Wilford was that he’d been like this for weeks and he had no idea what was happening to him.

* * *

 

It was a few days later and all of the Egos were currently in the meeting room for the monthly meeting. Dark was sitting at the head of the table as Bim was currently on his feet, explaining the idea he had for a show or whatever he was talking about. Dark couldn’t pay attention to what the show host was saying as his stomach was rolling around inside him. The room went quiet as Bim stopped talking as he looked at the older Ego.

“Dude, are… are you alright? You look… even paler than normal.”

Dark tried to look up at Bim, as he’d been staring at his hands, but he was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness as the world span around him. Dark let out a small groan as his stomach lurched violently and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Wilford, who had been keeping an eye on him, jumped out of his chair and grabbed the nearest bin (which was thankfully empty) and thrust it under Dark just as his stomach lurched once more. He lost his internal battle once again, grabbed the bin and he threw up breakfast into it. Wilford rubbed Dark’s back and whispered soothing words to his as he continued to unload his stomach. The room went deathly quiet as the other Ego looked on in shock.

Wilford gently took the bin from Dark’s hands when it seemed like he was done. He placed it on the floor and then went back to Dark. Dark attempted to look up at Wilford but he felt dizzy again and then he suddenly slumped forward into Wilford’s arms, limp. Wilford yelped and held onto him so he wouldn’t fall off the chair. He swept the hair from Dark’s eyes and poor Dark was shaking; he was sweating and he appeared to have passed out. Wilford quickly dismissed the other Egos apart from Dr. Iplier, who came around the desk to kneel down beside the pair. He quickly nodded to Wilford, who picked Dark up and cradled him to his chest before following the doctor out of the meeting room and to the office/

* * *

Dark woke up sometime later in the evening and found himself lying on the examination table in Dr. Iplier’s office. He attempted to sit up, but his head throbbed and he was forced to lie back down. He rolled onto his side, however, and looked around the small room. It was the side room that the doctor usually did examinations in and he could hear voices through the closed door. They were too muffled for him to make out, so he glanced at the window instead. The evening light of dusk streamed through the window, bathing the room in a natural golden glow.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and he flushed a dark shade of grey when he remembered what had happened. He was angry and embarrassed that he had shown such weakness to the other Egos and was convinced that they must think him weak. He angrily wiped the tears that were threatening to fall and wondered why he was so damned emotional lately.

The door to the room opened and he tilted his head to look at the door as Dr. Iplier stepped in first, followed by Wilford. Seeing Dark awake, Wilford rushed over and fussed over him; brushing the hair off his face and tickling Dark’s forehead as Wilford leant down to kiss him on the forehead, causiign Dark to wrinkle his nose.

“You gave us quite the scare, Darkling…” Wilford whispered.

“I…”

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok…” Wilford sat down in a chair next to the table and he took one of Dark’s hands in his own, rubbing soothing notions into it. Dark didn’t even have the energy to protest as DDr. Iplier walked over with a clipboard in hand.

“Hello Dark… how are you feeling?” the doctor asked.

“…my head still hurts.”

“Ah, I’m not all that surprised. Between the vomiting and your blood pressure dropping through the floor, it’s no real wonder why you passed out on us.” Dr. Iplier replied, looking over the clipboard as he spoke.

Dark scowled as he sat up with Wilford’s help. Wilford took a seat next to him on the table and Dark leant his head on his shoulder.

“Now… I need take a blood sample while you were out. I ran some tests to figure out what was wrong. I have a theory but… “Dr. Iplier looked uncomfortable as he stood there. “Well, I don’t want either of you to freak out but…I need to do one more test in order to be sure.”

He walked over to his office desk and looked rather embarrassed as he took a small box out of a cabinet. He walked over to the pair and placed the box in Dark’s hands.

Dark looked at the box, then Wilford and then back at the doctor.

“…What?”

“Dark, listen. You’re not entirely human. We have no idea how your body works and we can’t do anything until we rule this out...”

“I… this…” Dark seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Darkling, please.” Wilford said, resting a hand over Dark’s. “It’s just to check, right? Edward’s right, you’re not human… and we don’t know what makes your body tick. Can you do this… for me?”

Dark sighed and nodded his head. He slowly climbed off the table, standing on wobbling legs. Wilford guided him to the small bathroom attached to the examination room. He kissed Dark on the forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Dark scowled at the test in his hand, before taking it out and reading the instructions

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting back on the table with a positive test in his lap. He didn’t even know that this was possible. He supposed that he had enough of Celine in him for this to happen but he’d never even thought about it. He’d had no reason to; in all the years he’d lived he’d never bled or had any sort of period, he’d never had mood swings… he had been a bit tetchy lately but he’d assumed it was just the other Egos wearing thin on his nerves. He only realised that his aura was spiked when Wilford wrapped an arm around him and drew him close, whispering to him. Dark sighed and pulled his aura in, which caused the room to warm back up. Dr. Iplier shivered and rubbed his arms before he went into the main office, closing the door behind him.

“…Wil, I…” Dark shook slightly in Wiford’s hold “I never ever… I didn’t know this was…”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Wilford ran a ran through Dark’s hair. “We’ll work through this together. After all, it takes two for something like this to happen!”

Dark chuckled into Wil’s shoulder as the other man continues to soothe him. He tensed up slightly when the door opened and Dr. Iplier wheeled a machine in that they both recognised. It was the ultrasound machine the doctor used when giving the Egos their regular check-ups.

“I admit, I never thought I’d be using this machine for this kind of purpose.” Dr. Iplier chuckled as he ran a hand through his own hair. “Stranger things have happened before, like when Yan keeps eating weird things… Anyhow, I just need you to lie back on the table Dark. We’ll see if we can see anything and get some measurements.”

Dark raised an eyebrow as he did what he was told, Wilford sitting back into the chair beside him. He winced as the doctor lifted his shirt and squeezed some of the ultrasound gel onto his still flat stomach… although, now that he looked closer, he _could_ see a tiny swell there. He looked at Wilford but he was already looking at the screen, hoping to catch a glimpse. Dark turned back to look at the screen himself – just as a heartbeat came though the machine. The heartbeat was strong and healthy and Wilford already had a tear falling down his face. Dark was almost in tears himself.

“Oh, oh my word…!” Wilford exclaimed, squeezing Dark’s hand as he saw the baby on the screen. “It’s… it’s real!”

Dark couldn’t say anything, he just squeezed back as the doctor took some measurements.

“Well!” Dr. Iplier exclaimed after a few moments. He spoke as his cleaned the gel up. “The baby looks absolutely fine! There’s a nice, strong heartbeat even this early and I’d say you’re… about 13 – 14 weeks along. The baby is about the size of a lemon at this stage. Luckily for you, the morning sickness which you seem to be suffering from should be easing off within a couple of weeks. I can give you something for it but in the meantime, I’d suggest some dry…”

He trailed off as he could see the pair were no longer listening to him. Dark had sat up and was wrapped up in Wilford’s arms. The doctor couldn’t see Dark’s face, but Wilford had his head resting on top of Dark’s with tears streaming down his face and the biggest grin on his face. The doctor just smiled to himself as he packs the ultrasound machine up and wheeled it back into the main office, leaving the two men alone for now. He sat down at the PC in his office and hooked up the machine, printing off some scan pictures for them.

* * *

 Wilford managed to pull himself together long enough to send Anti a text. He simply apologised to their friend, but Dark wouldn’t be able to join him on missions for a while. When Anti texted back questioning why, they simply forwarded him the digital copy of the scan picture.

Wilf’s phone blew up with questions shortly afterwards.

* * *

 They’d talked to the doctor and he agreed to speak to the other Egos. Dark felt he just couldn’t handle all the questions that might be launched his way. It was soon obvious they knew, as the others actually went out of their way to make sure Dark was comfortable and wasn’t overdoing it. Even Google was less snippy, especially when Dark came to him asking various questions. Bim took on more responsibilities in the studio, allowing Wilford to spend more time with Dark. Dark even woke up one morning and almost tripped over a basket sitting at the bottom of their bedroom door. It was filled with various baby things, things for Dark… and a watermelon. He wasn’t sure how they knew, but he’d been craving the fruit lately.

He had no idea on who had left the basket but he picked it up and brought into their room, leaving a ‘Thank You’ note pinned to the front door.

* * *

 Wilford had to duck as he entered the living room as a bowl of popcorn went sailing by his head, narrowly missing his head. He watched as the bowl flew across the room and crashed into the wall, sending the contents flying and they spilled across the floor. He glanced back at the pile of Egos who had their eyes glued to the TV screen. It was movie night and they had all gathered in the living room, surrounded by blankets and pillows. Dark was sat on the sofa with Yan curled on his lap. The girl was practically their adopted daughter at this point. Wilf had been sitting on Dark’s left, but had nipped out to get them drinks. He stood there, with the tray in his hands, as he came back to flying popcorn and a sobbing Dark and Yan. He sighed and shook his head. Whose idea was it to watch _Hachi: A Dog’s Tale_ anyways?

* * *

 Dr. Iplier had ended up having to contact Dr. Scheeplestein after a couple of months. After checking Dark thoroughly (leaving both Egos highly embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but it needed to be done) he still had no idea how the baby was supposed to come _out_. Clearly there was a way in, as the baby wouldn’t have existed in the first place but Dark seemed to lack the female parts needed to actually give birth. Henrik came over at some point and they sat and discussed it. Afterwards they talked to the expecting pair and told them a C-Section would be the best course of action. It would be too dangerous otherwise.

* * *

 The lights were dim in the bedroom and quiet moaning could be heard coming from the bed. Wilford was lying on the bed and he had three fingers currently inserted inside of Dark, who was riding them. He was groaning as Wilford brushed past his prostate, causing Dark to buck and his cock to twitch. Wilford removed his fingers, causing Dark to groan once more before he lined himself WITH Wilford. He lowered himself down slowly onto Wilford’s cock, inch by inch, letting himself be filled up. He lifted himself up slightly, before sinking back down again and repeating the process until Wilford was fully settled inside of him.

Dark rocked his hips back and forth slowly, at an almost leisurely pace, moaning with Wilford as Wilford gently rested his hands on Dark’s hips as he rocked.

Wilford let go of one hip and brought his hand around to rest it on Dark’s swollen stomach. He cooed at the bump, still in awe that they had somehow, against the odds, managed to create a life between them. He continued to rub the bump and praise Dark as he began to speed p and his moans got louder.

Wilford suddenly let go of Dark, lifting him off him and bringing him down to Wilf’s level; Wilford himself crawling behind Dark (so Dark didn’t have to roll over) so that he was spooning him from behind. He ran he hand down Dark’s legs as he brought it up to lavish it with kisses, working his way up Dark’s back as he repositioned himself. Dark let out a loud moan as Wilford re-entered him and began to thrust into him. He could feel the impending orgasm build from within, even more so as Wilford reached around to take Dark’s cock into his head; rubbing his thumb over the head and then wrapping his hand around it, pumping Dark at the same speed as his thrusts.

Wilford could feel the heat pooling as Dark’s cries got louder as his movements got frantic, a light sheen of sweat on Dark’s skin. Wilford nibbled on Dark’s neck, whispering praises as he did so and he gasped when he felt Dark clenched around him as he came; streams of white splatting all over Wilford’s knuckles. Wilford soon followed suit, thrusting into Dark as hard as he could, biting his neck and filling him up. He pulled out slowly, being careful with Dark as he pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Dark, one around his stomach and one just above it, peppering kisses on the bite mark.

He mumbled apologises into Dark’s should, wrorried that he’d hurt him. Dark just chuckled and snuggle back into Wilford. They fell asleep, snuggled together.

* * *

 It took Wilford almost 4 months to convince Dark to ditch his suits in favour of something a bit more comfortable. Even though the other Egos knew, and had for a while, he still felt uncomfortable not being suited up. It wasn’t until Wilford pointed out that he’d overheat (It was June and they were in the middle of a heat wave) and that the suits would constrict the baby’s movements that Dark finally relented.

A couple of weeks later, Anti had popped by to speak to them about some information he’d acquired. He burst into laughter when he found Dark in the kitchen. He was sitting on one of the bar stools, sitting at the table with a tub of ice-cream. He had a pair of loose red shorts on, with a tank top with ‘The baby made me eat it’ written on it.

Anti would never admit it, but he found the whole thing adorable, especially when Dark scowled at him.

* * *

 Dark’s waters decided to break during the middle of the night, a week before his C-Section.

He woke up in the middle of the night, lying in a wet puddle. At first, he thought he’d had another accident (a baby lying on your bladder can make you rather accident prone) but he couldn’t smell anything. He pondered for a moment (in a sleep-induced daze) until a pain ripped right through him and caused him to double up in agony. He curled up on himself as he tried to breathe through the pain, clinging to the duvet.

He only relaxed slightly as the contracted wore off. He tried to shake Wilford awake, but Wilford slept like the dead and only let out a small grunt, rolling away from Dark. Dark attempted to shake him again when another contraction hit him, causing him to grip onto Wilford for dear life. Wilford grunted once more as his eyes flickered open. He could feel the pressure on his arm and he rolled over, startled awake by the look of pain on Dark’s face. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes quickly, he reached for Dark, who latched onto him. Dark relaxed slightly when the pain faded and Wilford brushed the sweat-drenched hair off Dark’s face.

It was then when Wilford’s foot landed in the wet patch and he noticed the that Dark’s pain was coming in waves.

“Ah, Wilf…t-the baby.. it’s…!”

“Don’t you worry, my Darkling… I’ll go get Edward, you stay right here!”

“…I-I’m not going anywhere like this….!”

Wilford chuckled and kissed Dark on the forehead quickly before climbing off the bed, pulling on some pyjama pantsand grabbing his phone before quickly heading out the door. Dark clung to the duvet as more pain rolled over him.

Wilford practically sprinted down the corridor towards Dr. Iplier’s door. He banged on the door, startling the poor doctor awake. He fell out of the bed and rushed to the door. He was about ready to yell at whoever it was, but seeing the look on Wilford’s face was enough to startle the anger out of the doctor. He straightened his glasses and ran a hair though his hair, quickly throwing some clothes on before grabbing his bag and heading out the door back to Dark and Wilford’s room, Wilford tailing behind. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Anti. He knew the Glitch wouldn’t be asleep at this time of night and he could go and wake the Septic doctor up. He didn’t except Anti to be groaning down the phone when he picked up, however.

“Ha… W-Wilf… izzat y…”

“…Anti? Are you alright?” Wilford was a bit concerned.

“O..oh hell yeah… Im b-better tha… aaah!” Wilford had to pull the phone from his ear.

“…Anti, are you—“

“Oh.. oh god…!” Wilford heard Anti’s phone drop and stopped walking. “D-damnit Henrik, did ye have t’ grab my dick like that!?”

The German doctor could be heard chuckling.

“H..hey! I’m still on th—oh god!” Wilford flushed slightly as he heard Anti moaning. Dr. Iplier looked back when he couldn’t hear Wilford’s footsteps and raised an eyebrow. He walked back to where Wilford was rooted to the spot. He glanced at the phone and the noises coming out of it.

  
“I uh… I rang Anti to see if he could bring Henrik over and I… may have interrupted something.” Wilford stammered.

“Well, I never. Hey, you try to see if you can get them to stop for a while and I’ll go tend to Dark while you do so? Sound good?”

“Yeah…” Wilford nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll try not to be too long.”

“Sounds like they’re not going to last much longer anyways.”

“H-hey!” Anti’s voice came from the phone “I heard t-that!”

“You won’t be hearing much in a moment..” Henrik’s voice barely came through the phone. “I want you to sing for me, my beautiful Schmetterling… sing…”

“O-oh god! Henrik, I… I’m gonna…!”

“That’s i-it…”

Wilford had to hold the phone away from him as they both came at the same time and almost blew Wilford’s eardrum out. He waited for a moment as they both came back down off their highs.

“So…” Henrik was heard saying after a moment “…Who was that on the phone?”

“It’s Wilford. He’s still ON the phone.”

Shuffling could be heard and suddenly Henrik was on the phone.

“Wilford? Is that you? …you didn’t hear that, did you?”

“I heard that loud and clear, Henrik.” Wilford chuckled.

“Oh god… Wait, if your ringing then something has happened…?”

“Yeah, Dark’s gone into labour.”

“…Oh. Oh scheisse. Why didn’t you say so earlier!?”

“I couldn’t get a word in over the noises!” Wilford frowned.

“…Oh, right. Well. We’ll get sorted out over here and head over! Anti, c’mon, we need to go..!”

“…but I can’t feel my legs.”

“Goddamnit, Anti—“

Wilford hung up on them.

Wilford jogged back to their bedroom and quietly opened the door, slipping in. Dr. Iplier had Dark lying on the bed, propped up with pillows as he was giving him some form of pain relief. Dark glanced up at Wilford and held his arms out, indicating he wanted to be held. Wilford was surprised as Dark was never usually this openly affectionate but he just chalked it down to Dark wanting some comfort in this time of trouble. He sat down on the bed and Dark leant forward, wrapping his arms around Wilford.

“Hey…” Wilford whispered as he ran a hand through Dark’s hair, the other arm wrapping around him.

“..It hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know… It’ll all be over soon though…”

“I gave him some pain relief, but it’ll be a few minutes before it kicks in. Any news on Henrik and Anti?” Dr. Iplier aasked.

“Yeah.” Wilford chuckled, shifting Dark slightly so he’d be more comfortable “They’ll be over as soon as they can… and once Anti can feel his legs again.”

“Dear god… Well, if you’re up to carrying him, I’d like to move him to the room we’ve got ready.”

“That’s not really up to me…” Wilford glanced down at the man in his arms. “Are you willing to move?”

There was silence for a moment, then Wilford felt Dark nod and a small ‘yes’ could be heard. Wilford smiled and Dark reluctantly let go. Wilford stood up and then bent over. Dark wrapped his arms around Wilford’s neck and Wilford hooked his arms under Dark. He had one arm under Dark’s back and the other under his legs and he was carrying him bridal style. Dr. Iplier opened the door and Wilford carried Dark out into the corridor. Dr. Iplier then led the way down the corridor to where the room was, being gentle and trying not to jostle Dark too much.

They’d made it to the room when Henrik and Anti popped into existence. Henrik was still on his feet while Anti immediately crashed back onto the floor.

“Ow.”

Wilford just shook his head as he stepped over Anti and carried Dark into the room. He placed him on the table, stroking the hair off Dark’s face. He flinched when Dr. Iplier placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wilford… I know the plan was for you to be here… but at this point, we just need to get the baby out as soon as possible and it would be easier if you waited outside with Anti. It’d be better and we can concentrate fully on Dark and the baby. Are you… alright with that?”

Wilford glanced down at Dark and nodded, leaning down to kiss Dark on the forehead. “Yeah… if you think that’s the best course of action… then I can’t argue with that.”

The doctors looked at each other.

“Darkling… I’ll be right outside the door… if you need me, I’ll be right here, I promise.” He kissed him on the forehead again “I.. I love you, my Darkling. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Dark nodded and smiled at Wilford, tugging him down and kissing him.

“I’ll see you soon. I love you too, my love…”

Wilford smiled and with one last kiss, left the room.

Anti was up on his feet, although a bit wobbly, and he gently steered Wilford towards the seats that had been set up outside the room. He made Wilford sit and then took a seat next to him. Wilford just sat there and stared at the door that separated him from Dark and his child. Anti simply kept an eye on Wilford as the time ticked by, playing on his phone and glancing up once in a while.

* * *

 Wilford had actually fallen asleep when the door to the room finally opened. Anti couldn’t really blame Wilford, it was almost 5 in the morning and he’d been up all night. Dr. iplier glanced at the glitch, who was still playing on his phone, then went over to Wilford and gently shook his shoulder. Wilford jolted awake and stared at the doctor, who was covered in a layer of sweat.

“D-Doc…?”

“Hey there, Wilford. Just thought I’d let you know what everything went fine. Dark’s asleep right now, but I thought that you may want to meet your beautiful baby daughter.”

“Everything’s fine…? And she’s here? …I have a daughter?” Wilford’s brain was struggling to keep up.

Dr. Iplier chuckled “That you do. She’s actually awake right now. C’mon Wilford, come and meet her. You too, Anti. If you wish.”

“Fuck yeah I do!”

Dr. Iplier chuckled and led them into the room, where Henrik was just cleaning up. He waved to both of them, but only Anti waved back. Wilford was too focused on both Dark and the small bassinet that was next to him.

“We ended put having to put him under. He vas just too stressed und ve had to get the baby out as soon as we could.” Henrik explained, although Wilford was only half listening.

Wilford simply nodded as he peered over the edge of the bassinet. Lying there was a small baby with a shock of black hair on the top of her head. She had the same skin colour as Wilford and her eyes were crumpled up as she looked slightly upset with being evicted out of her warm home. Wilford reached in and gently picked her up, cradling the new-born to his chest. She sniffled and then seemed to settle down. Perhaps she could hear his heartbeat.

“Oh my god… Hello there, little one. I’m your daddy…” Wilford whispered to the new-born in his arms.

Anti looked at the baby in Wilford’s arms and swore that, if he had a proper heart it might’ve melted at the scene. He went to stand his to Henrik and rested his head on Henrik’s shoulder. He grinned at the light blush that dusted the german doctor’s face.

Wilford gently cooed as the baby fell asleep in his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

“So, what’s her name?” Henrik asked.

Wilford glanced up and the others in the room and smiled.

“Her name… is Luna.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 films i've seen that have made me cry my eyes out: The Green Mile, Marley & Me and Hachi: A Dog's Tale. I still can't watch any of them again to this day.
> 
> Henrik called Anti his 'butterfly'. :3. I love Dantistache, but I wanted this to be mostly Dark/Wilford so I paired Anti with Henrik, whom i'm starting to actually like as a couple.
> 
> ...I'm going to hell, I swear.


End file.
